Some light systems include phophsors that control the distribution of light emanating from the lights. These systems may distribute the light in a Lambertian light distribution. This distribution, however, may not be useful for some outdoor applications. For example, regulations may restrict the types of light distribution that can be used when illuminating roads, crosswalks, etc. The restrictions may not allow Lambertian distributions due to the glare or other visibility problems caused by such distributions.
Additionally, some known outdoor light systems that are allowed to distribute light in Lambertian distributions suffer from poor efficiencies. These light systems may not generate sufficient light to adequately illuminate some outdoor locations, such as roads, parking lots, etc.